


Familiar Faces

by quix_otic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Confused Hinata Hajime, Forests, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: Nagito attempts to find his familiar.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Familiar Faces

As the sun rose, signifiying the start of a new day, Nagito groaned quietly and threw an arm over his eyes. He was propped up against a large tree, a backpack in his lap, serving as a blanket of sorts. Nagito was a witch, a human blessed with the ability to learn magick, and was currently searching for a familiar. In his hometown, plenty of witches had already gotten their familiars and started to bond and practice magick with them, leaving him feeling left out. When he asked one of the elders where he could find a familiar, their answer was simple.

"Your familiar will come to you, you must be patient." They said, as their snake familiar wound it's way around their arm, flicking their tongue out at him. 

So that's how Nagito ended up on the ground, hoping that a bunny would hop out of the bushes or a bird would swoop down from the trees to greet him. Unfortunately, he wasn't having very much luck, which wasn't surprising for someone like him. Depsite the lack of a familiar coming to greet him, in his several days of staying in the forest, something odd began to happen. Whenever he'd wake up, nearby there would always be a dead animal of some sort, torn to shreds. He wasn't quite sure if the who- or what- that was leaving these things meant them as a gift or a threat, but Nagito tried to stay unbothered. Sure enough, there was one today as well. A couple feet to his left laid a bloody and disfigured deer, making him pull a face. That poor thing probably had a family, too... what a shame. 

Nagito shook his head and stood up, pulling on his backpack and brushing off his pants. Every so often, he'd change his campsite to another part of the forest to increase the chances of an animal coming out to find him, even though it didn't seem to be working. Before he could take a step away from the spot he was standing, something came bounding at him. The creature crashed into him, sending him the ground with a large thump.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, surprisingly calm for just being bulldozed over by a mystery creature. He blinked a few times before his eyes landed on a large, brown wolf that was hovering over him. This must be the creature leaving him things! Now, any normal person would probably be terrified, but Nagito wasn't a normal person. "Hello there, big guy!" He greeted before gasping quietly. "You! You're my familiar!" In a flash of white light, the weight on top of him was suddenly a lot heavier than before. 

"I'm your what?" 

Nagito gaped, staring up at the man who used to be a giant wolf, now sitting on top of him, as if this was a completely normal situation. The man had deep green eyes and nestled in his spiky brown hair were two ears, distinctively dog. Nagito stared for a little too long than he'd like to admit before breaking out of his trance. He sat up, knocking the man off him accidentally. 

"A werewolf, my familiar is a werewolf!" Nagito exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the man's hands. "What's your name?" 

The werewolf's eyebrows furrowed, his ears flattened against the top of his head. "Uh, Hajime. Hajime Hinata." He muttered. 

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, it's so wonderful to meet you! Ah, how lucky I am to have a werewolf for a familiar!" Nagito was absolutely beaming. 

"Sorry," Hajime began quietly. "What's a familiar?" 

"I'm a witch! You're basically like my partner now, you're meant to help me with magick!" Nagito explained enthusiastically, waving his hands around as if that would help Hajime understand him better. 

"You mean I'm stuck with you just because I ran into you? Good god, isn't that just great." Hajime grumbled, rolling his eyes. He got to his feet, dusting himself off. 

Nagito stood as well, clapping as if he was glad Hajime was understanding. "It is!" 

"I was being sarcastic, Komaeda." 

"Oh."


End file.
